Every Time We Touch
by mistakenwill7
Summary: Draco has turned to the good side and is now off to war. Ginny is at home waiting. Songfic to Every Time We Touch by Cascada. Summary does no justice please R&R. Ships: DG


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.  
**

A/N: I'm thinking about just using this as a first chapter and continuing withthe story, but well see after some time opens up in my schedule. How much interest I get here will also weigh heavily on my decision so please read and review. For now this will remain a one-shot songfic.

Every Time We Touch

Ginny fell asleep again dreaming of him. Missing him. It seems like he left for war so long ago.

Now with his father dead, brought down by Moody, Tonks and Lupin, Draco had a new name to build for himself. After time passed he realized that in the end the winning side would be the good side, and he did not want to be apart of the losing team. His intentions soon changed after meeting a certain red head.

He never thought that he would fall for a girl from the poor redheaded family he was raised to hate. Years of despising them and taunting them slowly turned into a forgiven and forgotten past as Draco changed. He apologized time and again to Ginny, and she understood the circumstances. It wouldn't have been easy for her to do something she was raised against, to see him changing everything he was raised to think and do, made her feel loved. He still felt a sorrow in the bottom of his heart for all the ways he hurt her. It was after all, him who had slipped her the diary years ago. She told him one day about what the diary did, how Tom had manipulated her. He couldn't bear to hear about the pain and devastation that he caused her. Now having decided to fight for the good side he was off to war. He had told Ginny how much he loved her, and how someday soon, he knew he would marry her. As soon as he knew they could live together safely, as soon as this war was over, he knew they would be together forever. For now though he had to fight. He felt the need to redeem himself from all the wrong he'd done and the way he found best was through killing those who had helped his father brainwash him into thinking Voldemort was Lord.

Draco had now been gone for 11 months. He had left the previous May. Now it was April and she wanted him home. Every night she would find herself pretending he was there lying in the bed with her. Next to her. Night after night she found herself trying to fight back the tears that loomed right behind her eyes.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Ginny woke up the next morning very excited. A few days ago she had received a letter from Draco saying that they almost had everything finished. They had a few things to clear up with the Ministry and then he would be returning home. Since they got together in the summer before Ginny's 6th year, Ginny couldn't spend enough time with him. She longed to be with him, and wanted nothing more than to have him forever. There was no one else who completed her better. She remembered clearly the day he left…

_**There she stood next to him, her arm tightly wrapped around his as they waited for the last few minutes to pass before he had to meet Harry, Ron and the other guys to depart. He turned to her and looked into her eyes. She felt the connection they had. It was as if they shared one heart. She opened her mouth to say something and he slowly brought his finger to her lips and silenced her. Draco leaned in and kissed her gently and slowly wanting to savor every second. He wanted to memorize this moment and store it in his mind, knowing he would be reaching back to it to get through the tough times he would face in the next months. Their lips slowly broke apart but their embrace on each other tightened. She was so afraid to have him go. Just touching him made her tremble. How could she make it alone for so long, when he was her happiness? He made her glow like no one else. How could she be expected to go on if something were to happen to him? He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Remember my promise, I gave you that ring and I promise with everything I have that I WILL return to you, and we will get married. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone buy you Gin. Wait for me, I will come back. With that he planted a quick kiss on her lips, picked up his luggage and aparated. She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them and he was gone.**_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
I need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life._

Now it was the day of his return. While he had been gone she saved all her money and just two weeks before, she, with some help from Narcissa, put the first payment down on a very large and beautiful flat for her and Draco to share. She had spent her time since the purchase decorating and trying to furnish it. It was large however; so a few rooms appeared empty. She began dinner. Shaking knowing that this meal wasn't just for her to eat, but that she was cooking for two. Her fiancé was returning that evening. She began the roast, and once it was all set up she headed upstairs to make herself beautiful for Draco.

She took a shower and carefully dried and tamed her long red locks. She applied her makeup just the way he said he had liked it. Which made things very simple for her considering he was one of those men who like women who looked natural, like they had been napping for a long time and just woke up. She pulled on a beautiful silver/gray halter dress. It tied behind her neck and ended a few inches above her knee, some how making her look curvy in all the right places. She remembered how he loved this dress, and was excited to see the look on his face tonight.

She busied herself straightening up the apartment knowing that he would be home any moment now. She set the table and was just placing the glasses down when she looked at the clock and finally it was time to go. She aparated to the Malfoy Manner knowing he would be expecting to meet her there. She gave Narcissa a big hug. Ginny and her talked about how they busied themselves that day. Moments after beginning their conversation they heard footsteps walking up the stairs to the Manor. Ginny stood up her hands over her mouth as the door slowly opened and in stepped her love.

Only seconds passed but it felt like they stared into each other's eyes for hours. She dropped her hands, as he dropped his luggage and she ran toward him, jumping into his arms. They held each other. Neither daring to let go. Moments passed and Draco leaned his head back only to place his lips firmly on hers, Hungry for what he had missed for nearly a year. She let him go just long enough to give Narcissa a hug, when she then latched herself onto him again. They spent 20 minutes there and he told them both about a few of the scars that they noticed on him, one scar crossing his left temple. She had so many questions for him about everything that happened, but she could tell from the way he was carrying himself that the war had done enough damage for now. She wouldn't make him relieve it, not for a few days anyway. She told him she had a surprise and seeing the corner of his mouth creep up into a slight smile she became very excited about showing him their flat, and spending the next few months with him there. She held his hand and said good byes to Narcissa then aparated to their new home.

Once they felt their feet on the ground again she told him to open his eyes and put his luggage down.

"Where are we?" Draco questioned.

"Home." She replied simply with a smile creeping across her face.

"What do you mean home?"

"Two weeks ago I put down the first payment on this place. This is our flat, and home for the next few months or years. Whatever you want."

"Ginny I'm amazed. How did you do this all by yourself?"

"Well," She said and grinned, "You helped more than you think."

He smiled understanding how his mom probably gave her all the money she needed to pay for this place. Since Lucius' death, Narcissa was doing anything she could to pay people back for the cruel things he had done.

"Would you like a tour?" Ginny asked.

"As long as our first stop can be the bedroom." This was most definitely her Draco. He had just said the words that had crossed her mind. She took him down the hall to the large master bedroom. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back onto the large bed. Immediately having his lips meet hers. His hands roamed every inch of her body. Within moments both were stripped and doing what they had missed for so long. Things went very quickly seeing as it had been so long, it wasn't hard for either of them to reach their limit and unite in a most satisfying way. He rolled off of her only to turn and take in everything that had changed about her.

"I've missed you," he said in-between gasps. "You look…looked, stunning."

She smirked now looking at her dress lying on the floor beside their bed.

"I've missed you Draco. The past months have been unbearable. I held so hopefully on to this moment. Hoping and in my heart knowing that one day I would be able to hold you again. That you would wrap me in your arms and the world would fall away around us and I wouldn't care. Just as long as it was you who was holding me. I love you Draco, and I think that us making it through the past 11 months shows that. I love you more than anything." As Ginny finished Draco moved closer to her. He lay on his back as she laid her head on his shoulder. He traced circles with his fingers on her stomach as he turned himself so his eyes were square with hers. He stared at her, as if trying to see into her soul.

"Ginny I love you too. Nothing can and ever will change that. Not that I ever doubted it before, but now I am so sure. I saw terrifying things out there. And many times my life was threatened, but I held on to the moments I had with you, and in the end it was those moments that pulled me through. It was you Gin, and now I know that there is no one else." Ginny kissed his left temple, angry at whoever left him the scar that crossed it. For several moments they lie there, holding each other. Soaking in every ounce of the other person, before getting up to go eat the supper Ginny had prepared.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life._

Song by Cascada.


End file.
